


Dropping Bombs

by Skypan



Category: Flight 29 Down
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, and swear words, its not that deep though its just a cute fic about Mel and Lex being friends, over use of swear words, rating is for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skypan/pseuds/Skypan
Summary: Just a cute fic about Mel and Lex being friends.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dropping Bombs

“I’m so sick of this,” Lex grumbles to himself as he stomps deeper into the jungle. He’s not stupid, he doesn’t go so far he won’t be able to find his way back to camp, but he needs to be away from it all.

Once he feels far enough away he flops down under a tree and buries his head in his hands. “I hate it here!” He sort of screams, but not too loudly.

“Uh… You okay?” A voice says. He whips his head up to see Mel. 

She’s standing in front of him a bit awkwardly, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

“Yeah, I’m… Sorry, I didn’t know anyone was around,” Lex says, looking down at his hands.

“It’s okay. Mind if I sit?” He just nods so she joins him under the tree.

They sit in silence for a minute. Melissa is one of his favorite people on the island. She’s nice, and she’s a better listener than almost anyone else.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asks eventually, proving his point.

“I’m just sick of everyone thinking I’m some little kid,” he admits. “I feel like I’ve done a lot of useful things! And yet everyone still calls me pipsqueak and stuff. And no one ever wants to just hang out cause I’m “little” so I’m boring. I just want to go home!”

She listens through his small rant, nodding sympathetically.

“It must be really hard to be around a bunch of dramatic teens,” she says.

“Tell me about it,” he agrees. “I guess I just want to blow off some steam or something.”

“Do you want to know what I do when this place is making me crazy?”

“What?” he asks, looking over at her.

“I come out here, and I swear as much as I want,” she says with a small grin.

“I’ve never heard you swear,” Lex says in disbelief.

“I don’t normally, and I’m definitely not allowed to at home. But if we’re going to be stuck here with no parents and no help, might as well break some of the rules, right?”

“I guess… I’m not supposed to swear though… If Daley heard me she’d be so mad,” he shudders slightly at the thought.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Mel offers.

He chews on his lip for a second, thinking it over.

“You first,” he says finally.

“Okay,” she agrees readily. “So usually I just think of whatever is making me crazy. Then I let it build up in my chest and- fuck!”

Lex couldn’t help but laugh at how out of place it felt to hear her say a bad word.

“Give it a try,” she says.

“Um… Damn?” He says quietly.

“Come on, you can do better than that!”

“Sh… Shit…” He says a little louder.

“Louder! Think about whatever made you come out here to scream.”

He thinks about Eric smacking his hat down into his face and calling him “pipsqueak”. He thinks about no one ever _listening._ He thinks about Daley ditching him constantly to hang out with Nathan.

“Fuck!” He practically yells.

Melissa laughs and cheers for him.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he says a few more times. It feels good.

“Fuck,” she agrees.

“Fuck this.”

“Fuck that.”

“Fuck everything!”

“Fuck yeah,” Mel says before they’re both laughing too hard to keep going.

“Thanks Mel,” Lex says after catching his breath. “You’re a good friend.”

It becomes a thing after that. 

When Taylor and Jackson are flirting at the campfire, and Mel just sits there looking progressively sadder, Lex catches her eye.

He shields his face on one side so no one else will see, then he mouths “fuck this” to her. It makes her laugh.

Or when the group is arguing over something stupid again, and Eric tells Lex he’s “too little to understand what’s going on”. Mel makes a face behind Eric’s back and mouths “fuck this guy”. Lex has to bite his lip _hard_ to keep from laughing at that. 

One day they’re sitting next to each other during dinner, and they keep leaning over and whispering swears, making the other crack up. It looks like they’re sharing secrets, but they’re really just saying “fuck” back and forth.

“What are you two so giggly about?” Daley asks once.

“Oh nothing,” Mel says, and Lex nods in agreement.

“If its nothing then you won’t mind sharing,” she says, sounding just like Lex’s teacher.

“Come on Day,” Eric says. “The two most innocent people on the island, what could they possibly have to hide?”

This makes both of them bust out laughing, sharing a look like a private joke.

After they’re rescued, its still their thing. A little private joke that comes up sometimes when everyone is together.

They never let anyone else in on the joke. “Fuck” is just for them.


End file.
